Don't Judge A Book By It's Tattered Cover
by DarkChildSasumi
Summary: When the Titans out vote Robin on a new member that he truly dislikes, he'll try anything he can to have her booted. But will the other Titans fall for it, or see the new Titan all the way through? My First Teen Titans Story; Please enjoy - R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Late at night the Teen Titan Tower, they had jus added a new member "Lavender". Honestly, the weirdest young woman you'd ever meet. Lavender was a 18 year old, psychic and telekinetic girl who's mother was mermaid and her father was an' elf. Her only problem in the Teen Titans was Robin could not stand her.

"That was delicious, Lavender!" Beastboy said rubbing his full furry green stomach.

"Hehe, you think so?" Lavender asked unsurely.

"Yeah!" Cyborg said lying on the couch stuffed.

"This calls for a Tamerainian Folk Song!!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Eh, maybe later Starfire." Robin said with a disturbed look on his face.

"No please Robin. I'd like to hear it!" Lavender insisted.

Starfire began singing and as she did Lavender began clapping while the others covered their ears in pain.

"STARFIRE CUT IT OUT!" Robin shouted. Everyone hushed and looked at him.

Before anything else could happen the transmitter went off.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled jumping over the couch, as Starfire, Lavender, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Terra followed after.

"Plasmas is down at the city power plant! Titans, move out!" Cyborg jumped into his car, as Robin hopped onto his motorcycle. As others took flight into the night.

At the power plant Plasmas was no where to be found.

"Are you sure Plasmas is here?" Lavender asked looking at Robin.

"I'm sure!" Robin yelled.

Just then Plasmas jumped out attacking Robin, Lavender pushed Robin out of the way of the attack taking the blow for him. The attack sent Lavender into a power pole sending 10,000 volts through her small frail body.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" She screamed in agonizing pain.

When all ten thousand volts finished inside her, she slowly closed her eyes passing out. Distracted, Plasmas attacked Terra where she barely dodged. Cyborg shot at Plasmas putting a whole through his body. Beastboy transformed into a wilder beast then ran at Plasmas knocking him over. Starfire furiously shot star beams at him, while the others tended to Lavender's motionless body that twitched now and then. Raven tried to touch Lavender but was shocked before she could make contact with the new Teen Titan.

"What a way to start your first day." Raven said lowly using her powers to shield, protect, and carry Lavender as the others finished off Plasmas at the power plant.

"How is she, Raven?" Beastboy asked concerned. "Well… She's got a lot of second degree burns, and third degree burns covering her legs and on the side of her face. She's literally fried…" Raven said sadly before sighing.

"Between you and I. She'll never walk again…" Raven said looking at the unconscious mixed breed in the medical bed.

"What…?" Beastboy questioned shocked.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Raven covered Lavender's body with the white sheets.

"Come in." Raven commanded.

"Has anyone seen Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Aren't you worried about Lavender?" Beastboy shouted.

"She's not a Teen Titan… Robin said calmly.

"Yes, she is!" Beastboy argued angrily.

"No, she's n-."

"Stop it!" Raven and Aqualad said sternly.

Robin, Beastboy, and Raven looked at the entrance where Aqualad, Starfire, Terra, and Speedy stood with flowers and gifts in their hands. Walking inside the Titans Treatment Room, they placed down their gifts of sorrow. Speedy sympatric kissed Lavender's forehead. Her mouth slightly curled into a smile as if she'd known Speedy had been the one who planted the kiss on her forehead. Terra smiled looking down at Lavender.

"She looks so peaceful." She said sweet and lowly.

"Indeed." Starfire agreed moving a small strand of lilac colored hair out of the tan skinned teenager.

"Not before long Beastboy and Robin were arguing about Lavender's condition.

"It's your entire fault! You treat her like trash, and she's the one who risked her life to save your ass!!" Beastboy shouted with overwhelming fury.

"She didn't save me!! She got in the way! Now she's in here wasting treatment that could be used for something else!" Robin tried to justify.

Beastboy walked away muttering. "That should be you in that bed."

Robin gasped in shock while looking at the back of Beastboy. Just as he left the room Sparks and Cyclone walked into the room. Sparks was a tall and pale teenage boy with the gift of controlling and conducting and unimaginable amount of electricity. He had spiky midnight blue hair and gorgeous jade green eyes. Cyclone was his older twin brother, at his same height and just as slender in frame. Cyclone's soft lime green hair laid on his shoulders as bright ocean blue eyes looked at Robin.

"What's up with him?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Robin." Raven said, getting Lavender some clean band aids to wrap her burns in.

"Has anyone seen Cyborg!?" Robin yelled reignited with anger.

"Be quiet!" Speedy said slamming him into the wall roughly. "She's trying to recover! I won't ask you again to be quiet…"

Robin stared at Speedy long and hard before pushing Speedy off him and storming out of the treatment room. Robin knocked on Cyborg's bedroom door. No answer. So without permission Robin walked inside his room, turning to close the door quietly so no one could hear him intruding. When he turned around he was startled by Cyborg standing in front him.

"Ah! Cyborg! What are you doing in here in the dark?" Robin said nervously.

"I'm helping Lavender, so I'm building her something." Cyborg said while opening his bedroom door, then pushed Robin out before locking his door.

Robin punched the door angrily. "Why is everyone helping her?"

"Because, she saved our leaders' life, without her you could be dead. You would no longer be by our side without her risky decision."

Someone said in the darkness.

"Starfire…" Robin said looking at her as she revealed herself.

"Why do you hate her so?" Starfire asked.

"I don't hate her, I just hate everyone babying and sucking up to her. How is she going to be a Titan if she's spoiled and weak?" Robin answered Starfire's question with a question.

"No, you are not giving her enough credit!" Starfire said angrily before turning and walking away.

"Starfire, wait!" Robin called after but she didn't reply.

Early that morning as Raven, Terra, Beastboy, Cyclone, Starfire, Sparks and Aqualad laid sleep in the Titans living room. Cyborg ran into the quiet room yelling.

"TA- DA!" He shouted obnoxiously waking everyone up.

"I've got something for Lavender! Courtesy of Cyborg, I made it myself!" He smiled happily revealing a high-tech wheelchair.

Everyone looked in amazement as he demonstrated the endless possibilities of the wheelchair.

"Hey, and look an emergency button just in case she falls out her chair!" Cyborg explained while Robin watched bitterly from the hallway.

"Whoa! That's really cool, Cyborg! Dude! Your work is amazing!" Beastboy said awed.

"Yeah, that's a very thoughtful and caring thing to do for Lavender." Terra said while gently touching the comfortably cushioned leather seat.

"Not to sound rude -." Robin started saying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then don't bother saying anything at all." Beastboy said bitterly staring Robin with a hard gaze.

"But we need to get to the matters that are important." Robin finished with his arms crossed over his chest."

"Like Lavender's recovery." Raven said cutting off Robin.

"Important to whom?" Robin asked seeming insulted.

In a flash Robin was on the floor, before anyone had seen. Speedy had Robin pinned to the floor as they wrestled furiously.

"You could at least have respect for the girl who saved your life!" He slurred through clenched teeth.

"Actually, I'd like to think of myself as a young woman." Lavender said smiling weakly. The degree burns on her face stretched as she smiled, obviously causing her great pain cause her smile quickly disappeared.

Everyone's attention was averted to the low sweet sounding voice. Standing with all her might, stood a five – six girl with a frail built. Once long lilac colored hair rested on shoulders, tanned feet took a couple steps forward. They watched with amazement on her recovery so quickly.

"Ugh..." Lavender groaned in pain before falling down.

In a blink of an eye Speedy caught her in his muscular arms; the room fell hushed as they let out a sigh of relief when he caught her. Lavender smiled looking up at Speedy.

"Heh." He smiled sweetly down at her making her blush furiously.

"Thank you, Speedy." She said flustered, looking away towards Cyborg's beautifully made wheelchair.

"Is… that mine?" Lavender asked looking up at the Teen Titans that stood before her. Everyone's attention went to the chair.

"Oh! Uhm yeah! Yeah!" Cyborg said snapping back into reality and running up with the wheelchair putting it next to her and Speedy. Speedy picked up Lavender and gently placed her into the wheelchair.

"I also have something for you Lavender…" Raven said handing Lavender that looked to be a "lavender" colored blanket.

"Oooh pretty!" Terra, Starfire and Lavender said at the same time as she revealed a cloak.

"Uh…" Was all Beastboy able to say looking at it baffled.

"It's to cover my burns." Lavender said while trying on the cloak.

"Teehee! I feel so cool, I bet this is why you wear one huh, Raven?" Lavender smiled happily at her.

"Thank you." She said much appreciated.

"You're very welcome." Raven said flattered.

"Well! Let's not forget my gift!!" Terra said handing Lavender a picture frame.

Inside the frame were Terra, Starfire, Raven, and Lavender making faces in the camera.

"The first day you joined the Titans!" Terra smiled sweetly.

"Thank you" Lavender thanked while reminiscing, before coughing badly.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked concerned.

The injured half breed smiled reassuringly while nodding her head.

"I got the best gift of all!" Beastboy shouted.

"Cause you worried the most!" Raven said with a smirk on her face.

"Noo…" Beastboy tried to deny.

"Oh, well I'd like to see it regardless." Lavender said excited.

Beastboy ran behind the counter and came back with a purple teddy bear three times bigger than Lavender.

"Holy!! Where did you even find a store that carries bears that big!?" Cyborg asked completely stunned.

"I didn't, I made it!" He said proudly.

"Wow! That is one of the best! They are all the best cause they came from the heart!" Lavender smiled.

Just then the transmitter went off erupting they're sweet moment.

"Mumbo Jumbo at the bank again, he never learns." Robin said while facing the main screen computer.

"Titans! Move Out!" He said but didn't move, nor Raven, Aqualad or Speedy. The rest of them quickly exited the Tower to the downtown bank.

Lavender looked at Raven slowly rolling herself down the small ramp leading towards the kitchen.

"Raven?" Lavender called to her lowly.

"Hnm?" Raven replied walking towards her.

"Honestly, Have I done something to upset Robin? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see I had to have done something wrong." Lavender spoke as if she had given her self something to be shamed about.

"Well, it's hard to say Lavender." Raven said sugar coating the truth as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

"When I get the chance alone with him, I will tell him sorry. I really don't want bad blood with any of the Titans." She said while looking down at her burns.

"Heh, Here… Something you might find useful." Raven said walking in front Lavender and handing her a book.

"The Arts of White Magic Healing?" Lavender read aloud.

"I know reading about magic may not be your thing but it might the appearances of your burns if you practice." Raven smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Raven. I appreciate this. You have been most helpful." She said.

"Oh, almost forgot! This." Raven said handing her another book before walking away.

"Strengthen My Psychic Powers… Thanks again." Lavender turned to Raven.

"I know how you feel about Aqualad. You should honestly tell him." Lavender said stern but lowly.

Raven turned looking at Lavender blushing. "How did you know -?" Raven was about to ask before Lavender pointed to her forehead, making Raven smile.

"Ha-ha." Raven laughed embarrassingly.

"I can help get you guys together…" Lavender said slyly.

"How?" Raven asked trying not to sound so desperate but kept her face calm.

"We're cousins! Hehe, all I have to do is convince him."

"You're lying; you guys don't even look alike." Raven said raising her eyebrow.

"Not by appearance. His mother is my aunt." Lavender said lifting her right hand in honesty.

"Making you cousins…" Raven finished with a bit of shock.

"Yes, but I see him as my elder brother. He's the only person to family I have since my parents died."

Her disbelief showed through her pale grey skin.

"I can, prove it to you. If you promise this secret stays between you and me."

Lavender spoke with such a serious tone as she stared into Raven's dark violet eyes. Raven's heart skipped two beats before she could answer. She felt like Lavender peaked into her soul to find her trust.

"Y-yes. I promise." Raven nodded.

As Lavender went down in the cabinet and grabbed a small container she began filling it up with water unaware of the quiet eyes that watched the girls secretly. She turned her wheelchair towards Raven and placed the cloak on the counter so it won't get wet.

"Aqualad has the ability to talk to underwater creatures, and I cannot. I was born with the traits of my grandmother, aunt, mother and some of the other females in my family." She said as she poured the water on her legs.

Right in front Raven's eyes, Lavender's once separate legs seemed to have mended together. Her toes began to out stretch and form her fin, her tanned skin began to get dry then scales formed. Turning a jade green but some parts of her tail was brown and burned. Sitting in a wheelchair was a fully transformed mermaid, leaving Raven absolutely speechless.

"You're a … mermaid." Raven finally managed to get out her mouth.

"Well, half, but a mermaiden none the less. I'll be a mermaid on my twenty first birthday." Lavender smiled shyly.

"So no one knows?" Raven asked leaning forward and gently touching her tail.

"Just me, you, and Aqualad." Lavender said moving her fin slowly, making Raven jump back startled. Lavender burst into laughter causing Raven to do the same.

"Ha-ha, yeah no one knows. I want to tell Speedy, but I'm afraid he'll think less of me. I know I've known him since the day I was born. But, -." Lavender got out before being cut off.

"It's hard to know what people think of you. You can only assume on what they see on the outside." Raven finished for her.

"Yeah, and Speedy would probably never want to speak to me again." She said sadly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Speedy asked walking into the kitchen.

"Speedy!" Lavender called out covering her fin quickly with her cloak that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, that's my name." He smirked walked next to the two girls and putting his arm around Raven's shoulder.

"So what are you two hiding?" He asked looking back and forth at the two.

"I'm not hiding any thing." Raven hinted while walking away.

"Raven!" Lavender called out surprised while looking at her, a innocent wink was her only reply.

Speedy chuckled as he walked in front Lavender and knelt down.

"So you were just about to tell me…" He smirked at her seductively.

"Uh, well … Speedy the truth is… -." She stammered.

"Speedy! It's your turn." Aqualad called from the game room.

"You can come with me, so then you can tell me later." Speedy said at he stood up and began to walk away.

"I'll be there in a moment." She smiled and as soon as he disappeared she sighed heavily while laying her head back in the chair.

"Whew that was so close." She said aloud while running her fingers through her short hair.

"Not close enough…" Robin said effortlessly pulling the cloak off her legs, revealing her fins slowly turning back into human legs.

"R-robin!" She whispered loudly trying to grab the cloak from him.

"This is easier than I expected. I can't wait tell everyone what a sneak you really are." Robin sneered.

"What's wrong with you?!" She practically screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm honestly sorry Robin. I don't know what I did to you to make you hate me so. But I apologize for it! I should have just stayed a solo heroine like I wanted to. But…" She yelled before sniffling trying to hold back her tears.

"Aqualad and Speedy told me, that the Teen Titans was the place to be. And you all were perfect to how they described you all – except for you Robin. Maybe, you feel intimidated that I may take your place. Perhaps you forgot… Teen Titans are a team. We don't work solo." Lavender said as spoke with her head down hiding her tears that fell into her lap. She sniffed softly before rolling herself up the ramp and towards her room. "I'll resign later tonight when everyone returns. If I'm such a threat to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin stood speechless; he didn't know weather to be happier or mad at himself for being so selfish. No one did see it from his point of view; yes he was a little jealous. He had become a tad bit out of hand. He made a female cry, and as simple and complex that was at the same time it made him realize that she was stronger than she seemed on appearance. Robin sighed heavily while holding Lavender's cloak in his hand.

"Fix it." Aqualad said angrily with clenched fist as Raven held on to his arm trying to keep him calm.

Robin looked at him startled before seeing all of the Titans, who witnessed it all. Cyborg and Beastboy held Speedy down to the floor as his face was red with fury.

"Alright! I'm calm! I'm calm." Speedy said calming down with his face in the carpet.

As soon as Cyborg and Beastboy let him go, Speedy went dashing in Robin's direction. Instead of attacking Robin, he ran past him to Lavender's bedroom knocking lightly on her bedroom door.

"Lavender? Can I have a word with you?" Speedy asked leaning against the door.

"Has Robin told you…" She asked trying to hide the fact she'd been crying.

"No, because I want you to tell me. Lavender, please stop crying and come to the door." He pleaded nicely.

Speedy continued to stand at the door and when he hadn't heard a reply he sighed softly about to walk away when he heard the "click" sound of Lavender unlocking her bedroom door.

He slowly opened the Japanese style sliding titanium alloy made door. Lavender was facing towards her window. Her room was a light shade of baby blue with flowers all around her room. Speedy had thought Raven had a lot of books, Lavender's room was practically a library. Besides flowers on her walls, were lots of family photos including lots of pictures of Speedy and Lavender as children. Speedy chuckled at the photo of him with four missing teeth hugging Lavender tightly – looking more like he had her in a choke hold as she blushed embarrassed.

"Your hair was so long when we were little." Speedy said while standing behind her.

"I cut it because you and Aqualad used to play jump rope with it." Lavender said lowly placing her slightly burned hand on the window.

"Lavender about Robin." Speedy started.

"We both know you didn't come here for that." She said turning around towards him.

His face was slapped with surprise, forgetting that Lavender had to ability to hear the thoughts of other people.

"Why did you run away Lavender?" He asked aloud.

"What was I suppose to?" She said rolling to her bed.

"Come stay with me, or Aqua." Speedy said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't feel that was an option." Lavender explained trying to get into her bed.

"We were an option." Speedy said walking over and placing her into the bed.

"Look my parents died a long time ago. Why are we bringing this up now?" Lavender asked seeming hurt.

"Alright, what happened to us?" Speedy asked surprising Lavender. She blushed looking down.

"I'm different." She started.

"So? I love everything that's different about you, it just means you'll always keep me guessing." Speedy said honestly shocking the two of them.

"Well, about earlier. I had to tell you something." Lavender said leading the conversation in another direction.

"Yeah?" He question sitting next to her on her bed.

"Remember how you and Aqua would always race in the water?" She asked.

"Lavender, we rivaled in everything we did – and we still do." He smiled.

"Okay, well remember how I was afraid of the water. And everyone would tease me because I was half mermaid and didn't know how to swim." She sighed.

"Yeah, I remember." He said looking at her.

"I could always swim. Unlike Aqua , his dad, my mom and the rest our family who have their "swimming legs" under the water. I'm like the mermaiden's in the mythology books, my fins are conjoined." She heaved out.

Speedy quietly looked around the room and then looked at Lavender.

"So instead of having to legs underwater, you have one conjoined fin?" He asked trying to understand.

"Yes." She answered.

"So?" He said.

"So?" She repeated looking at him.

"The more different you are the better. So I know, the day I ask you out I'll know no man on this universe will have a woman like you." Speedy said looking at Lavender.

Lavender began breathing heavily embarrassed as her whole face was bright red.

"Uh… Lavender are you alright?" He asked nervously.

She swallowed hard still trying to believe what she heard. She rubbed her long pointy ears before looking at Speedy.

"Can you repeat that?" She asked looking at him with her large light hued eyes.

"Sure." He said before leaning forward and kissing Lavender deeply.

Her eyes got larger than they'd ever been before she placed a hand on his shoulder, soon closing her eyes kissing Speedy back passionately.

He pulled away slowly looking at her. "It's getting late, you should get some rest. We'll check up on you in the morning." He spoke blushing but trying to play it cool as he stood up.

Lavender swallowed heavily while nodding her head.

"Yeah, your right." She said still nodding.

He laughed as he began walking out of her bedroom.

"Speed?" She called.

"Yeah?" He answered poking his head back into her bedroom.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She blushed wildly while point to her head.

He smirked blowing her a kiss. "Good night hon."

"Night Speed." She smiled catching the kiss and lying down in her bed.

Early Friday morning as everyone was eating breakfast. Robin went to Lavender's bedroom to apologize to his foolishness the day before. As he was about to knock on her door he realized it was already open. So he slowly pushed it opened it looking inside.

"Lavender? Lavender!!!" Robin shouted loudly running to her lifeless body.

She was found lying on her stomach completely nude as small shreds of her clothes were found here and there. Her body was completely pale and cold as she was in the form of a mermaiden. Robin picked her up and turned her over , looking down at the pale girl. Her lips seemed chapped and peeling, all of her skin seem dry. Lavender's lips were lightly a purple tint, and underneath her eyes were dark blue circles.

"RAVEN!? SPEEDY!? SOMEONE HELP!!"

He shouted scared out of his mind.

Less than a couple seconds all the Titans were at the door running inside to see what was going on. Aqualad ran to his cousin picking her up in his arms.

"She's not breathing." Robin said concerned.

"No, she's trying to breathe!" Beastboy pointed to the gills on her neck.

Aqualad turned Lavender's head, seeing her gills flap up and down.

"We need to get her into a large body of water. Let's get her downstairs." Speedy said picking up Lavender and quickly running downstairs and outside the Teen Titans Tower. He ran down the rocky coast till he got down into the sand and into the ocean. Speedy kept her body close to his as he put her body underneath the water. All standing on the coast stood the worried Teen Titans. After a couple minutes in the water Lavender's lifeless body didn't move.

"Fuck!" Speedy sworn sinfully.

"What do I do?" Speedy asked looking up at Aqualad running into the water.

"Hold her head under the water, whatever you do… don't let her come up for air." Aqua commanded.

"What?!" Speedy questioned.

"Do it! Or … she'll die." He said before putting his head under the water with Lavender, giving her CPR underwater. Not to long, she began coughing under water and as Speedy was going to pull her head up. Aqualad kept it held down until she finally stopped coughing, when he brought her head up.

"What happened Lavender?" Speedy asked kneeling in the water.

"I was working on a spell, to … cure my burns." She said looking down ashamed.

"Well it worked." Aqualad said picking up her right arm, clear of burns.

"Whoa, amazing." Beastboy said looking from the coast.

Suddenly Terra punched Beastboy in the back of his head.

"Really how amazing is it?" Terra asked angrily.

Blushing brightly Beastboy ran inside with Terra hot on his trail. "Babe!! It's not what you think it is!! I wasn't looking honest!" He yelled all the way inside.

"Oh sure! You little pervert!!" Terra shrieked.

Realizing what they were yelling about, Lavender looked down seeing her fully exposed breast out. She shrieked in embarrassment covering herself and lowering her self into the water up to her chin. The men of the Teen Titans turned their heads all in different directions, blushing trying to act as if they saw nothing.


End file.
